Inu Yasha und die seltsamen Ereignisse
by dustbinbaby
Summary: Also Inu Yasha und die andern sind wie immer im Mittelalter. Mit einer mehreren Ausnahmen: sie spielen alle verrückt. Verzeiht: noch verrückter als sonst...büdde lest es trotzdem, obwohl ich bei summarys nicht so gut bin.


**Bevor es jetzt losgeht hab ich was zu sagen: wenn ihr nicht ernsthafte Kopfschmerzen vor lauter Beklopptheit dieser Geschichte bekommen wollt, solltet ihr lieber gleich aufhören zu lesen. Vielen Dank. XD**

Freude hoch fünf

CHAPTER ONE

Es begann alles damit, dass Kagome, ein fünfzehnjähriges Mädchen aus Tokio, Japan, in einen Brunnen fiel. (Wie dumm kann man sein...?) Als sie nach etwas Gewusel und Meckerei wieder rauskam, war sie nicht mehr zu Hause, sondern woanders. Ach nee. Jedenfalls war sie in einem Wald und latschte in irgendeine Richtung hin und her, bis sie zu einem Baum kam. Ein Baum, rettet euch!!

So... am Baum hing ein Kerl. Also, ein toter Kerl, versteht sich, aber er sah so was von toll aus! Dieser Kerl hatte Hundeöhrchen, an denen Kagome sofort ziehen musste (perverse Frau) und dann entdeckte sie den Pfeil, der aus seiner Brust ragte. Zuerst glotzte sie ihn nur an, dann führte sie ein Selbstgespräch (so nach dem Motto „Was ist denn das für einer? Ja die Ohren sind ja geil aber das ist auch schon alles... ich lass ihn einfach da, ist ja nicht mein Problem. Aber was, wenn er aufwacht und mich ärgert?"). Ja ja, keine leichte Aufgabe, so 'ne Entscheidung! Schließlich ging sie aber weg, weil sie entführt wurde und in einem Dorf landete. Da hielten sie alle für einen Fuchs oder sonstiges und wollten sie verbrennen oder so.

Doch nach einiger Zeit bekumpelte sie sich voll mit der Miko-Omi (MikoPriesterin... fragt mich nicht wieso-.-) die anscheinend alles leitete. Dann kam eine halbnackte Tausendfußlady angewatschelt und wollte sie töten. Irgendwas von einem Juwel oder sonst was. Dumm wie sie war rannte Kagome in einen Wald (na klar, in den vom Vortag) und klammerte sich am Kerl fest, der grundlos am Baum hing. Der wachte auf und forderte sie auf, den Pfeil rauszuziehen. Das tat Kagome und er sprang auf und killte Ladytausendfuß... so viel zum Thema Bedrohung.

Die Miko-Omi legte dem Hundeheini ein Halsband an und Kagome sagte auf ihre Anweisung einen „Zauberspruch" („Sitz!!!") und dementsprechend packt sich der Hundemensch, namens Inu Yasha, jedes Mal hin wenn Kagome dieses Wort sagt (wie peinlich...).

So, und die beiden sollten nun die Splitter des Juwels der vier Seelen zusammen sammeln, die Kagome veranlasst hatte zu platzen (ein Dämon hat das Juwel verschluckt und als Kagome einen Pfiel auf ihn feuerte, zersprang das Juwel in tausend Teile. Wie schlau!). Auf ihrem weiten Weg begegneten sie einem perversen Grabschmönch namens Miroku (Mirokke ausgesprochen) und einer Dämonenjägerin (Sango hieß die). und vorher noch einem kleinen Fuchsdämon namens Shippo, der seinen Daddy rächen wollte. (Kämpf, Shippo-chan, kämpf!! T.T)

Zu fünft gingen nun alle hinter Naraku (Narake ausgesprochen. Mann, mann, mann!) her, der alle verarscht hatte und auch noch dazu mächtig stolz drauf war. Böse, böse!!

Hier beginnt nun meine Geschichte...

„Ey, Inu Yashaaaaaaa!!!! Hiiiilfööö!!", schrie Kagome entgeistert, als Shippo versuchte, ihre Haare zu flechten und dabei kläglich versagte. Übrigens, wenn ihr glaubt, Shippo hätte irgendwie Erfahrung beim Flechten, liegt ihr so was von daneben! Die einzige Erfahrung, die er jemals damit gemacht hatte, war mit Schilfrohr, und da hatte er es noch nicht mal geschafft, die drei Dingsies oben zusammen zu binden! Versteht ihr was ich meine...?

„Kagome, halt doch still! Kein Wunder dass ich´s nicht schaffe, wenn du ständig rumhampelst!", meckerte Shippo sie an.

„Wie bitte?!", fauchte das Mädchen. „Rumhampeln? Ich glaub ich hab mich verhört! Ich seh doch nicht aus wie Inu Yasha!"

„Zum Glück nicht...", murmelte Shippo nicht allzu laut, denn Hunde haben bekanntlich gute Ohren.

ZU gute Ohren, wie es schien, da Inu Yasha angerast kam wie ein Huhn, was nicht geschlachtet werden will.

„Was hast du gesagt?", wollte er zerknirscht wissen.

„Ähm... nichts besonderes!", versicherte Shippo.

„Nee, du nicht. Ich meine Kagome."

„Iiiiiich? Ich doch nicht!"

Da war er kurz still. „Doch klar, irgendwie schon."

„Irgendwie nicht. Egal, rette mich vor Shippo!"

„Wieso sollt ich?", grinste er und wollte weggehen.

„Inu Yasha...!"

Der Halbdämon erstarrte. „Ja?", fragte er mit zittriger Stimme.

„SITZ!"

_Gadonksch! _Platt fiel er auf die Schnauze.

„Finsch isch hisch gub, Famomä!", grunzte Inu Yasha durch den Haufen Erde, indem sein Kopf steckte. Das sollte so viel heißen wie _„Find ich nicht gut, Kagome!"_

„Tja, P. P.!", schnauzte ihn „Famomä" (grins) an. (Übersetzung an alle, die´s nicht wissen: P. P. heißt Persönliches Pech. Merken, bitte.)

Shippo lachte sich einen ab. Miroku und Sango kamen grad über einen Berg zu ihnen rüber und betrachteten die Lage misstrauisch. In jeder Hand hielt der Mönch einen Stock mit sechs Fischen dran, die er nun auf den Boden warf.

„Inu Yasha, was hast du jetzt schon wieder angestellt?", fragte Miroku missbilligend in Richtung zerzauster Hundedämon.

„Hilfe, was hab _ich_ damit zu tun??", kreischte Inu Yasha, der sich inzwischen erhoben hatte und langsam auf sie zuwankte.

„Na vieles, wie immer...", murmelte Sango. „Wenn Inu Yasha in der Nähe ist, kann schon oftmals was in die Hose gehen."

„Da hast du allerdings sehr Recht, Schatz! Ich sag´s ja so oft, auf dich ist immer Verlass!", strahlte Miroku. Ihr müsst wissen, dass Miroku sehr viel von Sango hält. Im übertragenen Sinne...

„Miroku, wenn du auch nur ansatzweise versuchst, mich nochmal in ferner Zukunft „Schatz" zu nennen, kannst du dein blaues Wunder erleben!", knurrte Sango gefährlich.

Miroku lächelte verträumt und wedelte mit seinem Mönchsstab in der Gegend rum. „Kein Problem, Honey, so geht´s auch!"

Eine rote Stresspustel erschien auf dem Gesicht der Dämonenjägerin, doch sie sagte nichts. Bei Mönchen/Männern war es normalerweise das Beste, sie nicht gleich mit zu viel Information zu überfordern.

Plötzlich raschelte etwas im Busch hinter der ganzen Gemeinschaft. Wie es natürlich immer ist drehten sich alle gleichzeitig um und erschraken. Aus dem Busch sprang ein Wesen hervor...

**So, das war das erste Kapitelhehe. Ziemlich arm, aber bitte reviewt es trotzdem. Na ja, man kann´s ja mal probieren. -.-**


End file.
